


A Troca

by RedFoxie2



Category: Good Omens (TV), La usurpadora, Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Baseado na novela A Usurpadora, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxie2/pseuds/RedFoxie2
Summary: Martin e Azie Fell são irmãos gêmeos, que não tem nada em comum exceto suas feições angelicais. Enquanto Aziraphale é uma alma doce e sensível, Martin é um homem frio e misterioso. Enquanto Aziraphale esta feliz tendo uma vida simples como dono de uma livraria, Martin é ambicioso e só pensa em sua carreira como um Cardiologista reconhecido.Fanfic baseada na novela A usurpadora mas sem tanto lenga lenga até pq é difícil ter isso quando o Martin ta na historia. Eu sei, eu não tomo jeito mas eu não consigo não escrever mais historias.Capa feita pela minha querida Iara, e dedicada a Jacy que me incumbiu se escrever. obrigada novamente ❤
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Martin Whitly
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ele precisava se afastar. Ele precisava sumir por um tempo. Ele precisava de ação de preferência longe de sua família. Ele necessitava de um pouco de diversão. Ele precisava falar com seu irmão.

Martin se afastou do quarto de sua paciente e foi até a sua sala, ligando o notebook ele procurou no skype a única pessoa com quem ele não queria falar mas precisava. Alguém com quem ele não falava já havia algum tempo. Seu irmão Aziraphale.

***********

Aziraphale

Eu estava tranquilamente arrumando meu novo volume de profecias na prateleira da livraria quando ouvi o som de mensagem vindo do meu computador.

"Oh céus, eu realmente detesto propagandas via e-mail".

Ele simplesmente ignorou o toque e se pôs a guardar o próximo volume até que seu telefone começou a tocar.

"Oque é preciso se fazer para se ter um pouco de paz hoje em dia?" resmungou pegando o telefone.

"Livraria A.Zira.Fell, como posso ajudar?"

"Ainda não acredito que você não tem um celular".

Um momento depois Azie revonheceu a voz "Martin? Oh meu querido, a quanto tempo não nos falamos? Como você está, e as crianças e Crowley?"

"Sim, faz bastante tempo, eu sei mas você entende né? Vida de médico é sempre tão agitada, nunca temos tempo pra lazer mas estamos todos bem e você, irmão? Como você está, continua não vendendo seus preciosos livros?"

"Ah eu estou bem, querido. Nenhum livro vendido em dias, me sinto fantástico", disse com um sorriso sonhador.

"Nunca vou entender porque você simplesmente não abriu uma biblioteca já que nunca quer vender seus livros".

Azie considerou "Realmente eu nunca havia pensado nisso, é uma ideia realmente boa, querido".

"Bem, não foi por isso que eu liguei. Eu acho que já faz um bom tempo desde que nos vimos, estou pensando em ir visita-lo. Oque acha de uma reunião dos irmãos Fell?"

Azie não pôde conter sua felicidade "É uma ideia esplêndida, querido. Pode vir, você será mais do que bem vindo. Trará sua família para que eu possa finalmente conhecê-los?", em todos esses anos ,o pobre Azie nunca conheceu a família de seu irmão e nunca soube ou teve coragem de perguntar o porque, afinal poderia chatear seu irmão já que sempre foi tão curioso. Ele não queria afastar o irmão mais ainda.

"Infelizmente, Crowley está viajando com as crianças por alguns dias então não será dessa vez".

"Oh, que pena. Sempre quis conhecer meus sobrinhos e Crowley, mas tenho certeza de que haverá outra oportunidade" Azie disse tentando se consolar.

"É claro que sim, irmão. Tenho quero agora, nos veremos em breve. Até logo", Martin de despediu. 

"Até, irmão" Azie disse para a linha muda.

A relação com seu irmão sempre foi um pouco complicada. Ambos muito diferentes e querendo coisas diferentes sempre gerou uma certa distância entre eles mas mesmo assim Azie não poderia deixar de amar seu irmão e única família que restou.

"Preparativos para fazer, que esplêndido que meu irmão virá me ver. Mal posso esperar para contar para Gabriel".

Martin 

Realmente seria tedioso visitar seu irmão. Martin não o odeia, até porque ninguém é capaz de odiar alguém tão doce e sensível, mas definitivamente ele detestava ficar perto de tanta doçura, ele prefiria amar seu irmão a distância. Seu irmão de coração mole não se negaria a ajudá-lo. Mas primeiro, ele precisava de alguns ajustes e preparar algumas mudancas. Seria imprescindível para seu plano.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin

Alguns dias depois Martin ja estava sem sua costumeira barba cheia e se despedia de sua família no aeroporto com uma pequena mala de viagem 

"Você realmente precisa ir nessa conferência?" Crowley perguntou a Martin fazendo um bico fofo.

"Infelizmente sim, querido. É importante, tenho que ver quais as novidades no mundo da medicina, isso é sempre útil na minha profissão mas saiba que você sentir muito a sua falta e das crianças", Martin deu um beijo carinhoso em seu marido.

"Papai não pode me levar junto? eu prometo me comportar e ficar quieto", o pequeno Malcom.

Martin se abaixou na frente de Malcom e segurou seu ombro "Eu sei que sim, meu garoto mas eu não vou demorar, serão apenas alguns dias e logo vou estar com você, mas até la você precisa cuidar muito bem de seu pai e da sua irmã. Você pode me prometer isso, filho?"

Malcom acenou "Eu prometo, pai".

Malcom sorriu "Esse é o meu garoto", abraçou então seu filho.

Apesar de ser um homem difícil, ele realmente amava seu garoto e esperava que quando mais velho ele seguisse seu passos.

Martin soltou seu filho e pegou sua pequena princesa no colo "Minha querida Ainsley, eu também vou sentir muito a sua falta. Você vai sentir falta do papai?"

"Vou sim, papai"

Martin abraçou forte sua princesa "Ótimo, e você também vai cuidar do papai e Malcom, certo?"

A pequena Ainsley deu um sorriso banguelo "Sim".

Martin devolveu Ainsley para Crowley e lhe deu um selinho "Vou voltar logo".

"Eu sei que sim, faça uma boa viagem, Dr.", Crowley disse sorrindo.

Me afastei até o portão de embarque e acenei para minha família.

Finalmente rumo a liberdade, mesmo que curta.

**************

Não foi difícil localizar seu irmão no aeroporto , uma figura loira de roupas normalmente da cor creme tende a se destacar.

Logo que o viu, Azie foi correndo de encontro a Martin e lhe deu um abraço esmagador porém repleto de carinho e amor "Finalmente ,irmão. Estou tão feliz que você veio me ver depois de tanto tempo". o loiro disse emocionado.

Exitante, Martin abraçou de volta Azie "É realmente bom voltar a te ver, Aziraphale. Emotivo como sempre, não é?"

"Bem, você é meu irmão, é claro que fico emotivo depois de te ver após tanto tempo longe", Azie olhou atentamente para o irmão, notando os poucos fios grisalhos despontando discretamente no cabelo do irmão "Vejo que a profissão tem sido estressante não é mesmo? E você parece cansado. Venha querido, vamos indo pra casa, lá você pode descansar da viagem".

"Obrigado, Aziraphale" Martin sorriu agradecido.

************ 

A viagem ao Soho não era demorada mas pareceu levar uma eternidade pois Azie fazia questão de perguntar sobre seus filhos e marido e de falar sobre sua vida e sobre seu namorado Gabriel.

"Oh Martin, você vai adorar conhece-lo. Gabriel é realmente um homem maravilhoso, ele é tão culto e inteligente".

"Vejo que você gosta realmente dele, é bom ver que finalmente venceu sua timidez e decidiu se envolver romanticamente com alguém, Aziraphale".

O rosto do loiro se avermelhou "Ele faz valer a pena, ele até fala sobre casamento. Ja imaginou: eu casado?"

Martin riu "Finalmente alguém quer fazer do meu irmãozinho um homem honesto. Estou feliz por você, Aziraphale".

O loiro deu um sorriso envergonhado após dar um soquinho no ombro de Martin "É claro que sou um homem honesto, seu bobo".

Martin gargalhou. Era nessas horas que Martin sentia falta do seu puro e doce irmãozinho. Com mais de 40 anos o loiro ainda tinha a pureza de uma criança. Martin internamente lamentava não ser igual ao irmão.

Pouco depois, Aziraphale abriu a porta da livraria e convidou Martin para entrar "Aceita um chá, querido?"

"Sim, por favor, Aziraphale. Um chá seu cairia muito bem".

Em 10 minutos, Aziraphale olhou a sala com uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chá"

"Você tem uma bela coleção aqui", Martin disse tomando um gole do chá. Perfeito.

"Obrigado, querido, eu me esforço pra isso. Então me diga, Martin, oque o trás até mim?"

Bem, talvez não tão inocente quanto eu pensava

"Porque acha que eu quero alguma coisa de você?"

"Martin, eu te amo e sei que você me ama a seu modo mas nós dois sabemos que você não viria do nada pra Londres apenas para uma visita e você tem aquele olhar".

Martin deu um sorriso sem graça e pôs sua xícara sobre a bandeja na mesa "Olhar, que olhar? Eu realmente queria te ver irmão".

Aziraphale deu um sorriso triste e tomou as mãos do irmão entre as suas "Não precisa mentir, Martin. Eu sou seu irmão, sei quando esta mentindo. Agora me conte qual o problema".

Martin ja contava com essa esperteza de seu irmão, por isso ele deixava Aziraphale ver oque ele queria que o mesmo visse.

Hora do show.

"Ah Azie, eu não quero encher seus ouvidos de problemas."

"Jamais pense que eu não estaria disposto a te ouvir. Você é meu irmão"

"É só que eu precisava me afastar um pouco de casa e do trabalho, eu me sinto tão sobrecarregado, então eu sumi e vim pra cá, achei que poderia se ruma boa ideia".

Aziraphale o olhou preocupado "Ninguém sabe que você esta aqui?"

"Eu precisava da sua ajuda"


	3. Capitulo 3

Martin ja contava com essa esperteza de seu irmão, por isso ele deixava Aziraphale ver oque ele queria que o mesmo visse.

Hora do show.

"Ah Azie, eu não quero encher seus ouvidos de problemas."

"Jamais pense que eu não estaria disposto a te ouvir. Você é meu irmão"

"É só que eu precisava me afastar um pouco de casa e do trabalho, eu me sinto tão sobrecarregado, então eu sumi e vim pra cá, achei que poderia ser uma boa ideia fugir um pouco".

Aziraphale o olhou preocupado "Ninguém sabe que você esta aqui?"

"Eu precisava da sua ajuda"

"Oque quiser, irmão"

Martie me olhou exitante "Deveria tomar cuidado, nem todos que ouvem isso são pessoas boas"

Bufei "Que besteira, você é meu irmão, não acho que você faria algo ruim pra mim. Agora me conte como eu posso te ajudar"

"Eu realmente preciso de um tempo daquela casa mas me preocupo com as crianças e Crowley. Eles não me entenderiam mas eu não quero que eles se preocupem comigo e eu estaria preocupado em deixar eles mesmo por pouco tempo" Martie disse chateado.

Azie sorriu incrédulo "Você não pode estar falando sério, Martie. Você quer trocar de lugar comigo? Porque fazer isso quando seria mais prático conversar com seu marido. Isso nunca daria certo, somos completamente diferentes e isso seria errado de muitas maneiras".

Martie passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos "Eu sei, eu sei. Você acha que eu não considerei essas coisas? É só que eu estou exausto e tão cansado, eu preciso de um tempo só pra mim. A vida de casado é tão desgastante"

Azie sentiu seu coração se apertar por seu irmão. Ele não mentiria e diria que sabia como seu irmão se sentia sendo que a unica família que ele teve foi sua falecida mãe e seu irmão. E sendo sincero com sigo mesmo, porque Gabriel iria querer casar com ele? mesmo ele dizendo que queria, para Azie sempre seriam nada mais do que palavras e promessas vazias.

"Martie, eu sei que pode parecer complicado e difícil mas é sua família, eles entenderiam se você contasse como se sente".

"Eles não entenderiam. Como você pode saber se é difícil ou não sendo que nunca se casou?"

Azie se sentiu magoado pelas palavras do irmão. Ele sabia que Martin estava chateado mas não precisava jogar a verdade na cara de Azie "Eu vou deixar você descansar, Martin. Você sabe onde fica o quarto de hóspedes", disse se levantando.

"Aziraphale, me desc..."

Azie calou o mesmo com um gesto "Não, você esta certo. Oque um bibliotecário solteirão poderia saber sobre as dificuldades de se ter uma família? Eu vou dormir, tenha uma boa noite", saiu deixando o irmão sozinho.

***************

Aziraphale sempre foi uma pessoa muito preocupada com tudo e isso acarretava em estresse, enxaquecas e perda de sono quando sobre muita pressão. Ele estava tão magoado e ao mesmo tempo solidário com a situação de seu irmão que não conseguiu pregar o olho a noite toda então decidiu pegar um livro qualquer para se distrair. Por alguma razão , Wilde sempre o acalmava.

Alguns minutos depois, Azie estava tão perdido em sua leitura que demorou a perceber que seu irmão estava parado na porta do seu quarto o olhando chateado.

"Martie, que susto você me deu. Oque faz acordado?" exclamou surpreso.

"Eu não consegui dormir, fui beber água e eu vi que sua luz ainda estava acesa e pensei em vir conversar. E pedir desculpas"

Geralmente Azie relevaria e negaria a necessidade de um pedido de desculpas mas dessa vez ele se manteve quieto, esperando Martin continuar.

"Eu não deveria ter falado aquilo pra você, foi um golpe baixo. Me perdoe irmãozinho?"

Aziraphale suspirou e se levantou indo até Martie "Eu te perdoou irmão mas também devo me desculpar, eu realmente não sei como é a sua vida mas tenho a noção de quão complicado deve ser conciliar trabalho, marido e filhos."disse abraçando seu irmão.

"Não não, maninho, eu exagerei e entendo que oque eu te pedi é algo errado e nunca deveria ter te pedido tal coisa"

"Eu estive pensando...por quanto tempo você pretende ficar fora?"

Martin se soltou do abraço e olhou incrédulo para seu irmão "Você não pode estar falando sério. Você vai fazer isso por mim?"

Azie sorriu "Eu faria qualquer coisa por você irmão. Minha única preocupação é Gabriel e a livraria"

"Acho que a livraria ficaria bem por 1 ano"

Azie arregalou os olhos "Um ano?você pretende nos manter trocados por um ano?! isso é loucura. Sua família notaria"

"Não, não notaria, você só precisa parecer sério e sem dar tantos sorrisos. Não poderia dormir com Crowley obviamente"

"É claro que não, ele é seu marido, eu jamais faria isso com vocês dois e não trairia também meu querido Gabriel"

"Eu sei que não, irmãozinho. Eu tenho 100% de confiança em você".

"Mas Martie, 1 ano é muito tempo"

"Imagina, deixe de ser bobo, os dias passariam voando";

"Eu não tenho certeza sobre isso mas eu percebo que você precisa desse tempo então eu concordo com fazermos uma troca por 1 ano"

Martin sorriu e abraçou com força seu irmão "Oh Aziraphale, você é um anjo, muito muito obrigado por fazer isso. Amanha vamos tratar de tudo e vamos pintar seu cabelo"

"Pintar meu cabelo? "

"E eu vou cortar o meu. Você verá que vai ficar tudo bem, irmãozinho"

Queria ter toda essa certeza, Azie pensou consigo mesmo.


	4. Capitulo 4

"Não acredito que você me convenceu a fazer isso", Aziraphale resmungou ajeitando desconfortável o terno emprestado do irmão "Olha só o meu cabelo, eu pareço tanto..."

"Comigo? Assombroso , não é? acho que nós dois nunca parecemos tanto um com o outro" Martin distraidamente passou as mãos pelo cabelo recém aparado.

"Martin, eu estou preocupado. E se alguma coisa der errado?" Azie começou a hiperventilar.

Martin então segurou em seus ombros e olhou em seus olhos imprecisos "Por favor Azi, você sabe que vai dar tudo certo. Você me conhece a vida toda, sabe como eu sou"

"Mas e se se marido perceber que eu não sou você?"

"Crowley não vai perceber nada"

"Mas e se acontecer?"

Martin bufou impaciente "Se acontecer, oque eu duvido que aconteça, você só vai falar que decidiu mudar um pouco"

"Isso é uma desculpa muito pobre"

"Então você pensa em outra que faça mais sentido"

Azie fez uma cara sofrida "Eu não sei se estou pronto para fazer isso. Meu estômago esta embrulhado"

"Por favor Aziraphale, não vá vomitar, isso não condiz comigo. Você lembra como fazíamos isso quando crianças? mamãe ficava louca"

Azie sorriu um pouco "Na verdade, ela sempre sabia quem era quem, mas as outras pessoas sim ficavam loucas. Nos chamavam de diabinhos"

Martin riu "Realmente. Se sente melhor?"

"Um pouco. Ficaremos bem , certo?"

"Claro que sim"

*******************

New York

Aziraphale estava ansioso. Primeiro: ele nunca havia saído do país e 2º ele ainda temia ser descoberto afinal ele estaria numa casa cheia de estranhos que conheciam e conviviam com seu gêmeo. Mas não poderia deixar de estar também ansioso afinal ele iria finalmente conhecer seu cunhado e seus sobrinhos.

Azie observou seu reflexo na janela do avião.

Tão diferente, era tão estranho se olhar e ver o rosto de seu irmão. Decididamente levaria algum tempo até se acostumar com os cabelos negros e muito bem alinhados. Graças a Deus seu irmão havia cortado a barba, ele não saberia lidar com todo aquele pêlo facial e ainda tendo que tingir constantemente para não ficar com a barba loira. Ja bastaria ter que pintar os cabelos.

Por mais cansado que estivesse ele não conseguia deixar de pensar em todas as coisas que poderiam dar errado. E se Crowley quisesse tomar liberdades com Martin? E se ele questionasse o tal "ano sabático" que o marido estava fazendo para curtir a família? Azie apesar de ser inteligente e ter lido todo tipo de livro ao longo de seus 40 e tantos anos nunca poderia substituir seu irmão no hospital em que o mesmo trabalha.

Azie ficou tão preso nas possibilidades que pegou no sono e só acordou quando uma gentil aeromoça o acordou.

"Senhor, desculpe incomoda-lo mas ja iremos pousar"

Azie sorriu agradecido mas logo se reprendeu. Se iria fingir ser seu irmão ele deveria aprender a não ser tão sorridente para qualquer pessoa que lhe fosse gentil.

"Obrigado"

A aeromoça se afastou e Azie verificou sua roupa para ver se estava perfeitamente alinhada, um dos únicos hábitos que compartilha ainda com seu irmão.

Logo o avião pousava na pista e Azie caminhou até o portão do aeroporto com sua pequena bagagem de mão.

Ele não esperava ver Crowley ali, não quando seu irmão lhe havia dito que o mesmo estaria no trabalho e que o motorista iria lhe buscar.

Ele decididamente não esperava ver o quão lindo era ele. Desde seus cabelos ruivos e seus olhos dourados até seu corpo esguio dentro das elegantes roupas escuras. Crowley ainda segurava uma folha de papel escrita 'Amor da minha vida' e deu um lindo e doce sorriso quando viu Aziraphale.

O mesmo sentiu seu coração se apertar com culpa por aquele sorriso não ser para si afinal o homem era casado com um renomado cardiologista e não com o irmão vendedor de livros.

Azie continuou caminhando até o mesmo até que viu uma mulher se jogar em cima de Crowley e gritando que ele era o amor da sua vida e o quão lindo ele era.

Ele achou estanho mas logo percebeu que o mesmo estava se debatendo tentando se livrar da mulher. O ex loiro então foi em socorro do seu 'marido'.

"Olá, acho que você esta agarrada ao meu marido", Azie disse educado

A mulher o olhou feio e agarrou ainda mais o pescoço de Crowley "Sai daqui que esse homem ja é meu. Você ta vendo essa placa ali? ela diz que eu sou o amor da vida dele" a louca apontou para a placa caída.

"Temo que esteja equivocada, esse é meu marido"

"Martie tira essa louca de cima de mim", Crowley se exaltou ainda tentando se soltar das garras da maluca.

Que belo jeito de começar seu ano sabático


	5. Capitulo 5

Azie continuou caminhando até o mesmo até que viu uma mulher se jogar em cima de Crowley e gritando que ele era o amor da sua vida e o quão lindo ele era.

Ele achou estanho mas logo percebeu que o mesmo estava se debatendo tentando se livrar da mulher. O ex loiro então foi em socorro do seu 'marido'.

"Olá, acho que você esta agarrada ao meu marido", Azie disse educado

A mulher o olhou feio e agarrou ainda mais o pescoço de Crowley "Sai daqui que esse homem ja é meu. Você ta vendo essa placa ali? ela diz que eu sou o amor da vida dele" a louca apontou para a placa caída.

"Temo que esteja equivocada, esse é meu marido"

"Martie tira essa louca de cima de mim", Crowley se exaltou ainda tentando se soltar das garras da maluca.

Que belo jeito de começar seu ano sabático

Foi uma situação desconfortável, me senti tremendamente envergonhado tentando tirar a garota de cima de Crowley. A segurança teve que ser chamada e a muito custo conseguiram libertar o pobre homem.

"Sat...Deu...por qualquer um, oque foi aquilo?", Crowley resmungou todo arranhado e vermelho.

"Eu diria que uma pobre alma infeliz e carente de amor", eu disse calmamente.

"Pobre? aquele infeliz quase me sufocou. Porque esta sendo tão calmo sobre isso?"

Pisquei desconfortável" Bem, oque mais eu poderia fazer, querido? Ela obviamente não esta bem da cabeça, eu não poderia simplesmente arrancar ela de cima de você"

"Você esta estanho, Martin"

"Estranho? eu? oque o faz pensar isso? eu estou bem, supimpa e totalmente bem

"Supimpa? Martin você está doente e não quer me contar?Você vai morrer?"

"Crowley querido, por favor se acalme. Eu estou perfeitamente bem."

"Se estivesse ja teria me beijado loucamente e ja estaríamos nos engalfinhando querendo transar"

Senti meu rosto esquentar de vergonha e olhei para os lados a procura de possíveis ouvinte "Por favor, não diga esse tipo de coisa em público"

Crowley sorriu maldosamente enquanto ia chegando mais perto de mim, lentamente "Porque, doutor? Por acaso ja esqueceu que ja fizemos coisas piores em público do que falar sobre essas coisas?" Crowley disse bem próximo a mim, tão próximo que eu pude ver os detalhes de seus lindos olhos dourados e logo inspirei seu perfume picante, Crowley me olhou amorosamente e fechou seus olhos enquanto aproximava sua boca da minha.

Me lembrei então que esse era meu cunhado e um estranho. Eu não poderia fazer isso com meu irmão ou Gabriel ou até mesmo com o pobre Crowley. Então quando seu rosto estava próximo ao meu eu desviei nossas bocas e dei um beijo na sua bochecha.

Crowley abriu os olhos e me olhou confuso.

Eu sorri sem graça "Na verdade, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, acho que devo ter pego algum resfriado e não quero contagiar você. Me desculpe , querido"

Crowley me olhou surpreso mas logo pôs a mão sobre minha testa, senti meu rosto esquentar ainda mais, talvez isso ajudasse ele a pensar que eu tinha uma febre "Você realmente esta um pouco quente e vermelho. Talvez aquela barba cheia e sexy fosse uma proteção contra resfriado. Meu pobre bebê". Crowley pôs o braço na minha cintura e me guiou para fora do terminal.

Soltei o folego aliviado.

Acho que isso vai ser mais difícil do que nós pensávamos,Martin.

*********************

Fizemos uma viagem silenciosa. No meio do caminho, Crowley fez questão de parar o carro numa farmácia para comprar remédio e vitaminas para meu resfriado, mesmo eu protestando de que não havia necessidade. Depois ele foi dirigindo rapidamente para casa e quase me fez ter um ataque de pânico de tão rápido. 

"Querido, se você continuar correndo assim eu vou precisar de um saco para vômito", eu disse ansiosamente. Não era mentira.

Crowley me olhou preocupado mas diminuiu um pouco a velocidade "Desculpe amor, eu só queria logo que chegássemos em casa para que eu pudesse cuidar de você e para que as crianças matassem logo a saudade"

"Obrigado querido. Eu também estou ansioso para ver nossos pequenos" oque também era verdade, afinal eu finalmente conheceria meus sobrinhos.

Logo chegamos a casa e eu fiquei surpreso com o tamanho. Martin foi humilde de dizer que era uma casa quando na verdade era quase uma mansão. Consegui conter meu espanto antes que Crowley abrisse a porta para mim.

A porta da frente se abriu e logo duas crianças vieram correndo até mim e me abraçaram apertado.

"Papai, que saudade"

A princípio eu fiquei surpreso, afinal não estava acostumado com crianças me abraçando mas logo retribuí o abraço bem apertado.

"Um abraço de urso" sussurrei. Era algo que eu adorava dar a Martin quando eramos crianças.

"Olá meu amores, eu senti tanta falta de vocês" eu disse enquanto soltava as crianças e as olhava encantado. Malcom era ja um rapazinho lindo e grande mesmo para apenas 11 anos e Ainsley era uma bela princezinha. Crianças lindas.

"Papai, me pega no colo" Ainsley pediu.

Antes que eu pudesse responder Crowley disse "Vamos vamos para dentro, papai esta dodói e temos que cuidar dele."

As crianças me olharam preocupados mas eu sorri os tranquilizando "Vamos, é só uma gripe, nada preocupante"

Ia ser tão difícil não me apegar


	6. Chapter 6

"Olá meu amores, eu senti tanta falta de vocês" eu disse enquanto soltava as crianças e as olhava encantado. Malcolm era ja um rapazinho lindo e grande mesmo para apenas 11 anos e Ainsley era uma bela princesinha. Crianças lindas.

"Papai, me pega no colo" Ainsley pediu.

Antes que eu pudesse responder Crowley disse "Vamos vamos para dentro, papai esta dodói e temos que cuidar dele."

As crianças me olharam preocupados mas eu sorri os tranquilizando "Vamos, é só uma gripe, nada preocupante"

Ia ser tão difícil não me apegar

Para a minha sorte, Crowley foi me guiando pela casa. Foi um sentimento estranho, ter ele acariciando meus ombros enquanto me levava até o banheiro de nossa suíte. 

Suíte dele. E do Martin Não nossa. muito menos, minha.

"Obrigado querido, eu só preciso pegar minhas roupas" eu disse sorrindo e tentando me desvencilhar dele.

"Porque? você pode se arrumar no quarto. Oque acha de invertermos as coisas hoje? eu vou ser o médico e você meu pobre paciente doentinho? eu vou te dar banho e depois uma canja"

Meu rosto corou "Eu...querido, eu não...quero te deixar doente"

"Ah, eu sou um bom médico, não vou ficar doente. Vou até te dar um banho e depois te colocar na nossa cama"

Será que Martin se deixava ser tratado como um bebê? Isso seria uma coisa que combinaria comigo, não com ele. Eu não posso acreditar que meu irmão tem esse tipo de...fetiche. 

"Crowley querido, eu estou bem. Eu só vou tomar um banho rápido"

"Ah, bem, então tudo bem. Eu vou pedir a cozinheira para preparar a canja" disse meio triste enquanto se afastava de mim.

Oh, céus. Eu sou mesmo uma manteiga derretida

"Crowley?"

Ele me olhou exitante "Sim?"

"Eu adoraria uma sopa de legumes e a...sua companhia"

"Crowley então sorriu e saiu do banheiro.

Durante meu banho, sentado no chuveiro, deixando a água levar minha lágrimas eu só consegui ficar pensando como eu poderia levar essa situação adiante. Como e porque meu irmão iria querer fugir disso, de tanto amor e carinho?

"Tudo bem aí, doce?"

Pigarrei tentando controlar minhas emoções "Tudo bem , querido. Ja estou saindo"

Me enxuguei rapidamente e vesti um roupão vermelho que estava no banheiro.

"Você...estava chorando, meu doce? esta sentindo dor?" Crowley me perguntou frenético.

"Não, não, eu estou bem, é só o resfriado"

"Esta bem. A sopa ja esta quase pronta. Porque não se arruma enquanto eu verifico se ja está pronta?"

"Tudo bem, obrigado querido"

Procurei algo para usar no guarda-roupa de Martin mas nada me agradava então agradeci internamente por ter trago algumas das minhas coisas.

Mal acabei de vestir meu pijama e me deitar na cama quando ouvi batidas na porta.

"Pode entrar" disse esperando ver Crowley mas fui surpreendido por 2 pessoinhas entrando exitantes em seus pijamas.

"Crianças, esta tudo bem?"

Malcolm acenou "Sim, é só que Ainsley queria vir ver como o senhor estava papai"

Oh, que crianças doces.

"Ora crianças, venham cá"

Sem precisar falar novamente, Malcolm e Ainsley pularam na cama e se jogaram em meus braços.

"Oh que saudade eu senti de vocês, meus queridos"

"Também sentimos saudade, papai" 

"Papai, podemos dormir aqui hoje" Ainsley me olhou esperançosa.

"Oh crianças" olhei para seus olhos expectantes "esta bem. Oque vocês acham de uma história para dormir?"

"Mas papai, você nunca lê para nós. Papai Crowley que conta histórias de dormir"

Martin é realmente muito diferente de mim.

Me deitei na cama de lado e olhei para as crianças ao meu lado, me olhando atentamente "Oque gostariam de ouvir: romance, aventura, poemas?"

"Poemas não, papai" Malcolm fez careta.

"Pode ser uma história de princesas?" Ainsley me perguntou emocionada.

"Não Ainsley, isso é coisa de meninas e papai não conhece as princesas"

"Bem, oque vocês acham de uma história sobre a princesa que foi sequestrada pela bruxa má e salva pelo valente príncipe ?"

"Conta papai" os pequenos disseram juntos.

Comecei então a narrar a história acariciei o rosto de Ainsley e o cabelo de Malcolm delicadamente.hora ou outra e eles me abraçaram confortáveis.

Ao final da história me assustei ao ouvir Crowley na porta "Foi uma bela história"

"Papai, você perdeu uma história tão legal. Tinha uma princesa nela mas mesmo assim foi bem legal" Malcolm disse animado.

"Imagino que deve ter sido uma das boas, mas agora papai tem que jantar e vocês precisam dormir" senti meu rosto esquentar.

"Mas papai, nosso papai disse que poderíamos dormir aqui hoje" Ainsley disse fazendo bico.

Crowley então suspirou "Esta bem, mas deixem seu papai tomar a sopa pra assim ele melhorar mais rápido"

Então tomei a sopa trazida por Crowley sob o olhar vigilante dos 3.

Quando terminei, fui escovar meus dentes e Crowley foi levar a sopeira para a cozinha. 

Me deitei na cama novamente logo Crowley se juntou a mim, cada um em uma ponta da cama com as crianças deitadas entre nós.

Fiquei muito grato por isso.

"Boa noite, queridos" desejei.

"Boa noite papais" as crianças disseram juntos.

Não foi um começo ruim.


End file.
